Deslizes
by Thaissi
Summary: essa é uma fic da minha nova série : Finbal feliz. Ela fala principalmente sobre a Gina em um inusitado triângulo amoroso. Inaugura uma fase mais madura em minhas fics, nada parecido com a Trilogia Eu e você, sempre.


**Nota da autora:** Bem, eu estava de férias, ouvi essa música e achei a cara do Harry e da Gina. A song ficou bastante romântica embora não seja melosa.Estou pensando em escrever a continuação e por isso quero a opinião de vocês: thaissi@ibest.com.br . A música é Deslizes do Fagner e a poesia é  de E. E. Cummings .

DESLIZES 

   Ela acordou para mais uma manhã em Hogwarts.Não estava se sentindo muito bem por isso ficou um pouco mais na cama. Mais uns minutos e ela levantaria e iria tomar um café no salão principal. 

    Despertou assustada tempos depois. "_Droga! Estou atrasada!_" ela pensou levantando rapidamente. No andar de baixo ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome " _Logo você!_" ela pensou. Não queria vê-lo, não ele , a causa de seu mal-estar.Ouviu passos subindo a escada e se enrolou em uma toalha se encaminhando para o banheiro. 

    Tarde demais... 

    Harry entrou no dormitório feminino do quarto ano e parou ao vê-la com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. 

— Gina! Por que você não desceu? Deixou-nos preocupados! 

— Desculpe, Harry. – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.As faces rubras demonstravam o embaraço.- eu perdi a hora, é isso. 

— Você está bem, Gina? Parece pálida... – Harry falou aproximando-se dela. 

— Estou ótima. – ela respondeu – Obrigada pela preocupação.Agora eu gostaria de me vestir. 

— Ah, desculpe. – Harry respondeu lembrando-se que ela estava usando apenas uma toalha. Corado, ele saiu do aposento gritando: 

— Te espero lá embaixo, Gina! 

    " _Ele estava com o perfume que eu dei no aniversário._" Ela pensou com um sorriso. Mas este logo se desfez quando ela lembrou do que a fizera sentir-se mal. 

**_Não sei porque insisto tanto em te querer _**

**_Se você sempre faz de mim o que bem quer _**

**_Se ao teu lado eu sei tão pouco de você _**

**_É pelos outros que eu sei quem você é_**

   _ Ela ouvira Cho e uma amiga conversando sobre ele no banheiro. Cho dissera que ele beijava be. Ela, que estava penteando o cabelo em frente ao espelho sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e resolveu sair dalí. Na saída ainda ouviu a colega de Cho perguntar " por que ela está chorando" e Cho responder " Ela é Gina Weasley e é apaixonada pelo Harry." _

_    Perto da porta do banheiro Harry estava em pe. Quando passou, a humilhação ainda ardendo em sua face , ela ainda pensou " Ele deve estar esperando-a ."_

    Sacudindo a cabeça, ela deixou as lembranças de lado e resolveu vestir-se logo.Lentamente pôs  um vestido com mangas e penteou os cabelos.Olhando-se no espelho ela pensava mais uma vez se valia a pena nutrir aquele amor não-correspondido. E mesmo chegando a conclusão de que não, ela simplesmente não conseguia libertar-se daquela paixão. 

— Está acima do meu controle. – ela falou para a imagem do espelho.Em seguida afastou-se na direção da porta. 

     Harry a esperava no salão comunal.Usava um pulover e uma calça e trazia um enorme sorriso na face. 

— Gina!Você demorou.- ele falou em tom de brincadeira. 

— Desculpe, Harry. Acho que não estou acordada o suficiente essa manhã. -  Ela respondeu sorrindo. 

— Então acorde logo que a Mione e o Rony estão nos esperando lá no salão principal.Eles pegaram umas torradas pra você. 

— Estão me esperando para que , afinal? Hoje é sábado ,não tem aula.- ela perguntou 

— Que aula, Gina?! Hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmead. Venha logo senão você vai ficar aí. – Harry respondeu e saiu puxando-a pelo braço. 

    "_Então é por isso que ele está tão animado. Deve ter marcado com a Cho._" Gina pensou antes de sair. 

********************** 

    Mione e Rony já os esperavam quando eles chegaram ao salão principal. Harry parecia procurar alguém enquanto Gina comia as torradas. Mas ela terminou e ele desistiu de procurar alí então todos entraram na carruagem que levava a Hogsmead. 

    A viagem foi rápida e animada e logo eles chegaram.O povoado estava todo enfeitado para o dia das bruxas e Gina divagava sobre o que Dumbledore teria feito para proteger o povoado naqueles tempos de guerra. 

    Afastando os pensamentos ela sorriu e entrou no Três Vassouras com seus amigos. Lá, eles sentaram em uma mesa e ficaram conversando. Apesar do ambiente descontraído e das cervejas amanteigadas, gina notou que Harry parecia muito nervoso. 

**_Eu sei de tudo, com quem andas, onde vais _**

**_Mas eu disfarço meu ciúme mesmo assim _**

**_Pois aprendi que o silêncio vale mais _**

**_E desse jeito eu vou trazer você pra mim_**

    Mais uma vez Gina o observava atentamente. Sabia de cor cada detalhe: os olhos, o cabelo despenteado, o cheiro.... Com uma desculpa ele se levantou e saiu da mesa.Gina o seguiu com os olhos e o viu sentar-se na mesa de Cho. Por um segundo uma vontade louca de chorar a arrebatou mas ela não cedeu. Recompondo-se ela olhou para Hermione que lhe devolveu o olharem compreensão e sorriu. Em alguns minutos a conversa voltou a ficar animada. 

— Com licença, posso me sentar aqui? – Simas Finnigan perguntou à Gina apontando a cadeira ao lado dela. 

— Claro!- ela respondeu com um sorriso. 

— Cadê o Harry? –ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos . – Que milagre não estar aqui com vocês... 

Rony apontou a mesa de Cho com o olhar e Simas imediatamente percebeu o que se passava. Então, dirigiu-se à Gina perguntando: 

— Quer dar um passeio comigo? 

Ela olhou para Mione epreensiva mas a outra lhe tranmitiu confiança e ela respondeu: 

— Claro! Para onde vamos? 

    De uma outra mesa, Harry observou com o olhar a saída de Gina e Simas. 

******************************* 

     Eles foram para a praça central do povoado.O tempo estava ligeiramente frio já que era outono. Simas e Gina sentaram-se em um banco e conversaram bastante. 

— Eu não sabia que você era tão divertido, Simas.- Gina disse rindo. 

—  Talvez porque a gente nunca tenha conversado muito. – ele respondeu assumindo um tom mais sério. 

— É...talvez.E isso me dexa curiosa.Então por que logo agora? – ela perguntou. 

— Ah, não sei... – ele respondeu sério. Depois mudando a voz para brincadeira completou – foi o destino que nos uniu. Você foi destinada para uma missão de suma importância: dançar comigo hoje no baile. E então, aceita o designio que lhe foi confiado? 

— Poxa responde sério. – ela falou sorrindo 

—  Ok. Eu te vi na mesa com o Rony e a Mione e fiquei com vontade de conversar contigo. Só isso. 

— E de qualquer forma nossa conversa foi ótima.- Gina respondeu levantando. 

— Você já vai? Mas ainda nem me respondeu... – Simas levantou também. 

— Eu quero andar um pouco sozinha. – Gina respondeu e ele fez uma leve careta. 

— Sozinha não tem graça– ele perguntou: -Eu não posso te seguir, não? 

— Não pode. – ela respondeu sorrindo. - Mas prometo que a gente ainda vai andar bastante. 

— Certo. – ele respondeu divertido. Então você anda comigo no baile de hoje a noite. – antes que ela pudesse responder ele continuou.- E nem pense em recusar pois você prometeu. 

— Combinado então. – ela respondeu se afastando. 

    Ela gostava de andar sozinha. Amava sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e bagunçando os ses cabelos.Andou um pouco indo ao seu lugar favorito:uma praça quase no fim do povoado.Sentou-se em um banco e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente em um choro de melancolia. Deixou-se ficar assim por um tempo até que ouviu passos atrás de si. 

**_E como prêmio eu recebo teu abraço _**

**_Subornando o meu desejo tão antigo _**

**_E fecho os olhos para todos os seus passos _**

**_Me enganando, só assim somos amigos. _**

— Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?-  a voz de Harry soou atrás dela com uma pergunta. 

— Eu?! Nada. – ela respondeu evitando olhar para ele. 

    Harry caminhou até o local onde ela estava sentada e sentou-se ao lado perguntando: 

— O Simas fez alguma coisa com você? Me conte. Eu o vi entrando sozinho no Três Vassouras. 

— Não aconteceu nada com o Simas. A gente conversou depois eu fiquei com vontade de andar sozinha e vim para cá. – ela respondeu olhando de esguelha para ele. 

— Então por que você está chorando? 

— Eu não estou chorando. – ela respondeu 

— Certo, então caiu um cisco nos ses dois olhos – ele retrucou cínico ao que Gina lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura. 

— Está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele  disse rindo depois a abraçou dizendo: 

— Se precisar de mim é só me falar. Você é uma grande amiga. 

— Obrigada. – ela respondeu tentando conter uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer. 

—  Já que você não tem nada eu vou voltar para o Três Vassouras, OK? Te vejo lá. – Harry falou soltando-a. Em seguida saiu. 

    " _É Gina você é uma grande amiga e agora eu vou voltar correndo para minha namorada._" Ela pensou amarga enquanto se levantava para voltar ao bar. 

    Mais tarde no salão comunal, Mione e Gina conversavam enquanto Rony massacrava Harry no xadrez. A conversa estava animada até Mione perguntar: 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Simas hoje de tarde, Gina? 

—  Não. Nós apenas ficamos conversando na praça. – ela respondeu. 

— Por que não? Ele está afim de você, Gina. Por que você não dá uma chance? – Mione aconselhou. 

    Gina ficou em silêncio pensando "_ Como eu posso dar uma chance ao Simas se o Harry não sai da minha cabeça?"_

— É o Harry não é? Você não consegue esquecê-lo.- Mione responde a sua própria pergunta. 

— É isso. Ele não sai do meu pensamento. – Gina confirmou. 

— Pelo menos tente, Gina. Vai te fazer bem – mione encerrou a conversa pois o jogo havia acabado e os garotos estavam se aproximando. 

**_Por quantas vezes te dá raiva te querer _**

**_E concordar com tudo que você me faz _**

**_Já fiz de tudo pra tentar te esqueçer _**

**_Falta coragem pra dizer que nunca mais_**

    Gina deu uma desculpa e subiu para o quarto.As palavras de Hermione ecoavam no seu pensamento.Deitou-se na cama e pegou um livro para ler mas desistiu. Olhou o título: Poesias românticas. "_Definitivamente não_" ela pensou deixando-o na cabeceira da cama. "_Tudo que eu não quero agora são coisas que me lembrem o Harry"_. O livro ficou aberto mas ela não se importou. " _Eu sei que eu devia dar uma chance ao Simas. Mas eu não consigo._" Com esse pensamento, adormeceu. 

   Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda conversaram por mais duas horas no salão comunal até que rony subiu para se arrumar para o baile. Aproveitando a oportunidade,Harry comentou com Hermione: 

— A Gina está com algum problema. 

— É. Parece. – Mione concordou. 

— Qual o problema dela, Mione?Ela não me diz! – Harry perguntou 

— Eu não posso te contar, Harry.Acho que você deveria perguntar a ela e não a mim. – Mione respondeu levantando. – Agora eu também vou subir. Tchau. Harry. 

— Você tem razão, Mione. Eu vou pergunta-la. Agora mesmo. 

**_Nós somos cúmplices, nós dois somos culpados _**

**_Mas no instante em que seu corpo toca o meu _**

**_Já não existe nem o certo nem o errado _**

**_Só o amor que por encanto aconteceu _**

****

    Harry levantou-se também e subiu as escadas  para o dormitório feminino.Entrou no quarto e viu Gina deitada sob a cama.O quarto estava envolto numa penumbra suave.Aproximou-se devagar  tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Ele observou-a dormir. Linda.Sentou-se na cama ensando: _"Será que devo acordá-la?_" enfim decidiu que não e levantou-se para sair. Nisso o livro chamou sua atenção e ele voltou-se para ver. Era um livro de poeias e estava aberto 

**" O seu mais leve olhar **

**Vai me fazer **

**Facilmente desabrochar. **

**Apesar de eu ter me fechado, **

**Como um punho cerrado, **

**Você me abre sempre **

**Pétala por pétala **

**Como a primavera abre **

**( Tocando de leve e misteriosamente) **

**Sua primeira rosa." **

    Ele pôs o livro no lugar pensando: " _Ela deve estar apaixonada"_. Passou a mão de leve no rosto dela e tomou um susto ao ver que ela acordara.Então apressou-se em dizer: 

— Desculpe ter te acordado, Gina. 

— Esquece. – ela respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se na cama.- Quer falar o que comigo? 

— Como você sabe que quero falar com você? – Harry perguntou espantado. 

— O que mais você estaria fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou divertida 

— Você, tem razão. –ele falou sério. – Eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer. 

— Então faça. – ela ficou séria também. 

— Não é bem uma pergunta, Gina.Eu sinto que você está com algum problema e eu quero te ajudar. Mas pra isso eu preciso que você se abra comigo. 

— Eu não posso te dizer, Harry.-ela respondeu baixando os olhos. 

— Você não confia em mim, Gina? Eu pensei que fossemos amigos. – ele objetou e levantou o rosto dela dizendo: - olhe para mim. 

— Não é isso, Harry.Eu... não consigo. –ela baixou os olhos novamente 

— O que te impede? – ele perguntou 

— Medo. – ela respondeu 

— De que? 

— De perder nossa amizade por causa disso. – ela levantou o olhar. 

    Ele chegou mais perto e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela dizendo: 

— Você jamais me perderá. 

    Os rostos estavam quase colados. Gina estava cada vez mais corada pela proximidade.Enfim ela respirou fundo e, tomando coragem, disse: 

— Eu te amo, Harry. Esse é o meu problema. 

    Os olhos de Harry expressavam choque, surpresa e um que de alegria. Os de Gina apreensão, ansiedade e amor. " _Eu sou uma louca. Ele não gosta de mim."_ela pensava mas algo a impedia de se afastar. " _Como eu não percebi antes?_" Harry se perguntava "_Talvez estivesse muito ocupado com a Cho."_

   " _Eu devia me afastar_" ela pensava 

   " _Eu deveria sair daqui. Mas eu não posso, não quero. Eu quero sentir o gosto dela, o cheiro dela._" Ele pensava. 

   "_O que será que ele está pensando?Droga,Harry, faça alguma coisa!_" 

   "_Céus isso não tá certo._" Harry pensou e se inclinou para beijá-la. 

    Depois de alguns segundos eles se soltaram e se afastaram. Gina estava aturdida e Harry assustado. Ficaram se encarando até que Gina tomou coragem e fez a pergunta que lhe incomodava: 

— Harry, e a Cho? Quer dizer, você e ela... 

— Eu não sei.Eu não devia ter feito isso.Eu reciso ficar sozinho. – ele murmurou e saiu. 

**_E é só assim que eu perdôo os seus deslizes _**

**_E é assim o nosso jeito de viver _**

**_Em outros braços tu resolves tuas crises _**

**_E em outras bocas não consigo te esquecer. _**

****

    Pouco depois Mione entrou no dormitório e encontrou Gina sentada na cama envolta em pensamentos melancólicos. Então perguntou-lhe: 

— O Harry falou contigo, Gina? 

— Falou. – gina respondeu com um suspiro. 

— E então? – Mione perguntou ansiosa 

— Acho que vou dar uma chance ao Simas. – Gina respondeu 

— Pelo menos você tomou uma decisão. – Mione retrucou 

— Ou tomaram-na por mim. – Gina respondeu e levantou-se. – Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos nos arrumar para o baile.


End file.
